1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a message store and forward system, such as an E-mail switching system, a computer-based telephony system or a facsimile store-and-forward system, having various functions of delivering or forwarding messages, deleting messages and converting data formats of messages.
2. Prior Art
A recent computer-based telephony server allows mutual message exchanges between I/O devices of E-mail (i.e., computers) and other information terminals, such as facsimile terminals and telephones. This kind of conventional message store and forward system uses a simple protocol conversion device to connect I/O devices of different information terminals for realizing the message exchange. However, functions actually realized by this conventional message store and forward system are limited and dissatisfactory.